


Yellow is the New Orange

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 19, Wetting, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Once a man is desperate, he struggles to carry out the simplest of tasks.
Series: Omovember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Yellow is the New Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this doesn't quite fit the prompt. But I think it's close enough.  
>  **Wardrobe malfunction**

The Doctor woke up with a small moan, the throbbing in his bladder insistent. Sleepily but quickly he pushed himself up, preparing to make a sprint to the loo.

Only for awareness to slam into him.

He wasn’t in his bedroom on the TARDIS.

No, the TARDIS was lost somewhere deep in the bowels of this godforsaken planet.

He had gone down with Ida in the hope to find his ship, except everything had gone pear-shaped. 

It had started with Toby being possessed by the devil and had ended with him falling to his death in an endless pit.

Well, obviously he hadn’t died. He opened his eyes as he slowly pushed himself up. Only to shoot up with a yelp at the realization that his helmet was broken.

_His oxygen supply._

His life flashed in front of him, sure he was going to die of suffocation, except-

“I’m breathing.”

Pushing his bladder to the back of his mind, he put his brain on that mystery.

* * *

He stumbled away from the devil, as the planet was quickly losing orbit. Trying his best to avoid the rubble falling down and to ignore his very insistent bladder that couldn’t have picked a worse moment to be annoying.

Well, that wasn’t quite true. His bladder had originally announced itself the day prior in the base during dinner. As always he had ignored it until the night when he would take care of it.

Only once the night had actually fallen had he realized the flaw in his plan.

_He had absolutely no idea where the loos where._

They had been given a tour around the base, earlier in the day. But he hadn’t paid attention, caught in his grieving for the TARDIS. They didn’t seem to have noticed that he had zoned out during the tour.

Rose had realized it though and after dinner had taken his arm to guide him towards their room, where they bunked together.

During the night he hadn’t dared wandered out in search for the toilets, with his TARDIS gone he was dependent on the crew members it wouldn’t do to antagonize them by them finding him somewhere he shouldn’t be. Even if it was an accident, Rose would have had him.

He had concluded that his only chance was to pay attention the next day to see where the others went for the loo, before trying to sneak of himself.

Except then the business with the Ood and the drill happened, crushing his plans. 

The Time Lord grunted as he got launched by a blast of air straight into a solid object. Quickly clenching his muscles as the shock threatened to cause him to lose control.

Having control back he looked up to see what he had fallen against.

 _The TARDIS_.

Relief flooded through him, but he quickly cracked down on that. 

_Bad Bad Idea!_

He quickly got up to get into his ship, flicking a button to send him into the Time Vortex before tearing down the hallway. 

Normally he avoided using that button, preferring to do the long sequence to take him into the Vortex, it was less strenuous on his ship. But he _had_ to pee now, and staying there on the planet would lose him precious time for a rescue mission so this was the only option. At least now he would have all the time in the world before he was going to have to get back to the situation with the humans at Croptor.

He successfully made it towards the toilet without incident, only to freeze in realization as he remembered he was wearing a spacesuit

_With a lot of buckles._

Letting out a Gallifreyan curse he started attacking the fastenings of the suit. Or at least tried to, he could barely remember how the thing worked in his desperation. He crossed his legs, desperately trying to hold his bladder. 

“Oh come on!” He groaned as he yanked at the buckled across his waist trying to get it undone and accidentally tightened it, straight into his bladder.

Jumping on the spot he tried to fight the all-consuming urge that came from that action, he could feel himself starting to leak, but he was hopeless to stop it. The suit was too thick to grab himself. 

On a second try, he managed to undo the buckle. Releasing some pressure off of his bladder, which made it slightly easier to hold back the ocean of piss currently contained in this hell-ish ball people called bladder.

Finally, remembering how the suit worked, he quickly reached to the right buckle to help him escape from his mobile prison. But it was a losing battle, his bladder was going to burst any moment while taking off a spacesuit wasn’t exactly easy. Even if you knew what you were doing. The fact that he was shaking with need didn’t help his situation at all.

With a whimper, he crossed his legs tightly as his bladder contracted painfully.

_God, he couldn’t do this._

Every fibre of his being was just begging him to relax his bladder, and he was tempted.

 _Oh so tempted._

With a lot of effort and squirming, he eventually managed to pull down the suit enough freeing his arms. 

“Ah! no!” He doubled over as a particularly painful spike shot through his bladder. Liquid forced its way out through his urethra, and he was helpless to stop it. He tried for a couple more seconds before fully relaxing, giving in to defeat.

Closing his eyes he let out a silent moan as the pain forcefully drained into his trousers, pooling at the bottom of his suit. Relief flooding over him, the wet sensation growing past his pants as he let out a steady stream.

_God had he needed that._

When he was done, he managed to quickly strip out of the spacesuit, wincing at the wetness in the bottom half. The TARDIS would deal with that. Stripping down completely he jumped in the shower, quickly rinsing himself off, making sure not to get his hair wet as he was going to go on to his rescue missing directly after this.

He didn’t want to have to explain wet hair.

When he was clean he dressed back into a brown suit, making sure to go for the same shirt and tie as he had been wearing before as not to arouse any suspicions.

After he was properly dressed, he made his way towards the console room.

_He had an Ida Scot and a rocket to safe._


End file.
